Siempre me olvido de olvidarte
by Lady Galathea
Summary: Incluso meses después, es difícil perdonar e imposible olvidar. Yuffie, Shalua y Shelk.


**.** **Siempre me olvido de olvidarte****.**

_por._Bechan in wonderland_._

La voz de la ninja es alegre cuando ella dice:

—Tifa, te llamo para decirte que no voy a poder ir a la cena del viernes esta semana.

—Yuffie, ésta es la cuarta semana que te pierdes una cena. Reeve me ha dicho que _no_ estás trabajando _tanto_ como para no pasarte por _aquí_ un par de horas un _viernes_ por la noche —responde Tifa intentado parecer un ruego, pero con la fuerza de un reproche. Y Yuffie ya se siente mayorcita para las órdenes.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Reeve, Tifa...

_No, es por Shelke_, piensa Tifa y pierde el hilo de la conversación en la que Yuffie expone la excusa de turno,_ todo esto tiene que ver con Shelke._

—Si tú lo dices —acepta a regañadientes.

—¡Te lo prometo, Tifa! —desde el otro lado del teléfono móvil, Tifa sabe que el tono de Yuffie es una alegría fingida y eso le parte el alma—, voy a tratar por todos los medios de estar allí la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? —mentira, Tifa sabe que es mentira. Pero ella también miente cuando se pone la máscara de "todo está bien" cuando todo va mal y dice:

—¡Por supuesto, Yuffie! ¡La próxima vez será!

Y cuelga el teléfono y se muerde el labio inferior.

Yuffie no odia a Shelke por Vincent. Es estúpido odiar a una persona sólo porque el interés romántico de alguien simpatice mejor con dicha persona. Muy, muy tonto. Y Yuffie Kisaragi no es tonta ni estúpida.

Yuffie no odia a Shelke por el hecho de que ella perteneció a Deepground. Reeve también perteneció a la compañía ecléctica Shinra en su momento e incluso secuestró a Marlene con su gato-robot Cait Sith, pero Yuffie lo aceptó con entusiasmo cuando Reeve finalmente eligió a AVALANCHA y se enorgullece de trabajar para él en la W.R.O.. Así que el hecho de que Shelke era un solado de Deepground, incluso un miembro de los Tsviets que se vio forzada a cooperar con la W.R.O. porque los suyos quisieron eliminarla cuando ya no les fue útil, no le molesta a Yuffie.

Yuffie odia a Shelke por Shalua.

No porque Shalua murió por Shelke. Eso es secundario.

Yuffie odia a Shelke porque cuando Shalua murió por ella, Shelke insultó su sacrificio.

_Qué persona tan tonta, sacrificándose así._ Había dicho.

—Ojala me hubiesen dejando abofetearla una sola vez más —se dice a sí misma mientras vuelve a leer el informe. A Yuffie no le gustan los informes, pero por no ir a cenar cada viernes a Edge, los redacta, los corrige, los apila, los archiva y lo que haga falta para tener siempre trabajo en su mesa.

Si tan sólo hubiese podido propinarle otra bofetada, o mejor aún, encajarle un gancho de derecha de los suyos, entonces podría enseñar su rostro. Podría mantener la cabeza bien alta, sabiendo que Shelke había pagado su osadía, que había entendido aunque fuese a base de dolor, y... y...

Y así que no duela tanto.

Pero duele, sí, el dolor aún está aquí, presente. El tiempo pasa pero la herida no cicatriza. Quizás porque sería cicatrizar sobre otra cicatriz que a su vez cicatrizó sobre otra cicatriz. Piensa en Shalua y piensa en Aerith y piensa en su madre.

Shalua había tenido lo equivalente a un funeral militar. La enterraron con todos los honores, con todos los oficiales de W.R.O. vestidos de gala y la bandera de su ciudad natal doblada con cuidado encima de su ataúd cristalino.

Reeve había llorado desconsolado cuando encontraron su cuerpo sin vida en las ruinas de Midgar, entre los escombros de la nave Shera. Shalua había quedado en estado vegetativo y cuando Shera se estrelló contra la ciudad metálica durante el Renacimiento de Omega, la capsula que mantenía viva a Shalua mediante respiración asistida se rompió y sin los soportes tecnológicos necesarios, a sus pulmones dejó de llegarles oxigeno y murió. A pesar de la tecnología tan avanzada que existe, que permite suplantar órganos por componentes cibernéticos mucho más eficientes, implantar prostéticos que aumentan en diez las capacidades físicas humanas, hacer clínicamente hablando casi inmortal a un ser humano, **crear** un ser humano de la nada y..., y sin embargo, nada se pudo hacer para devolverle la vida a Shalua.

El cuerpo de Shalua había sido elegantemente vestido de blanco y se confeccionó con magia una urna de Mako Cristalizado, como era costumbre en los ritos funerarios de las personas importantes, para que su cuerpo no se desenmarañara con su alma y volviese a la Corriente Vital. Yuffie recuerda que durante un segundo, Vincent vibró, pues la imagen de Shalua con su impoluto traje, las manos entrelazadas en un gesto noble y su largo cabello cobrizo disperso sobre el colchón de flores, era muy similar al altar de Lucrecia. Lucrecia, la gran amada de Vincent. Vincent nunca habló sobre la similitud entre ambas mujeres, ni hablará sobre ello, pero Yuffie conoce a su taciturno amigo y ha visto el altar de Lucrecia las suficientes veces como para saber lo parecido que es con el de Shalua. Es más, por desgracia, Yuffie ha visto demasiados altares. Su madre, cónsul del Shōgun de Wutai Gōdo Kisaragi, había tenido el mismo funeral. Para Aerith, el agua sagrada de aquel estanque de Mako fue su altar.

Todas ellas tan bellas que al verlas daba la impresión de que estaban dormidas en un cálido y confortable sueño. Si alguien las viese, pensarían que son víctimas de un hechizo onírico.

Yuffie recuerda también a Reeve de pie a su lado y que por una vez no llevó su traje azul de cuello mao y bordes dorados que la propia ninja le había traído desde Wutai para celebrar su cumpleaños, sino que había vestido el uniforme de gala oficial de combatiente de la W.R.O, hasta la gorra y la gabardina, con los botones brillantes y las insignias luminosas. Quizás creía que así conseguiría mantener su esperada actitud serena y fría de comisionado que se espera de él en la Organización.

Y Shelke también estaba ahí, con un vestido negro que Tifa había comprado para la ocasión.

Se omitió el hecho de que Shelke estaba ahí por Vincent, porque él se lo reclamó en una muda petición. Se prefirió creer que estaba ahí porque la difunta era su hermana y se merecía sus respectos. Aún cuando Shelke comentó que no entendía esa extraña tradición de congelar el cuerpo de los muertos:

_Para qué recordar aquello que hace daño manteniéndolo en la tierra. Mejor que vuelva al lugar al que procede, a la Corriente de Vida, donde podrá volver al Ciclo._ Otro comentario inocente de la niña (poco) empática. Yuffie se pregunta si realmente puede existir alguien tan ciega emocionalmente, incapaz incluso de reconocer el significado de una sonrisa o, en el peor de los casos, simplemente no ver en otro gesto facial o corporal un matiz de comunicación indirecta.

Yuffie todavía puede sentir el calor de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a Shalua en su hermoso ataúd.

Ese día brilló el sol como en un día de primavera.

Una lastima.

Shalua se merecía la lluvia.

Al tercer tono alguien al otro lado del teléfono descuelga:

—¿Diga?

Es la voz de Shelke.

Yuffie rechina los dientes por un momento, plenamente consciente de que probablemente Shelke pueda oírlo. Da igual, de todas formas. Shelke nunca entenderá que Yuffie la odia y mucho menos podrá comprender el motivo. Su incapacidad para leer entre líneas hace que se le escapen las implicaciones ocultas en lo que Yuffie pueda decirle de forma directa y verbal.

—¿Puedo hablar con Tifa, por favor? —su voz suena mal, masticando cada una de las letras con furia.

La voz de Shelke suena insensible como siempre, como si estuviese hablando con una operadora monótona y aburrida, impersonal.

—Por favor, espere un momento.

Tifa piensa que Shelke está cambiando, que está mostrando más emoción. Yuffie simplemente no lo puede creer.

Pero Yuffie no odia a Shelke por su falta de empatía.

La voz de Tifa tiene cierta esperanza:

—¿Yuffie?

—Eeehh, shep. Te llamo para decirte que... parece que voy a terminar antes de lo que había pensando.

Tifa sonríe con tanta agitación que Yuffie puede sentirla a través de la distancia.

—¡Genial! ¡Me alegro de oír eso! —ríe divertida, feliz, y Yuffie piensa que ha hecho una buena elección.

A veces Yuffie siente un cosquilleo en la mano cuando dicen _que hace falta un milagro para que despierte_. Shalua dormida encima de su escritorio, Shalua en coma en su capsula, Shalua muerta en su ataúd de Mako cristalizado. Los ojos cerrados de Shalua nunca volverán abrirse de nuevo porque dicen que sería necesario un milagro, y los ojos de parpados pesados de Shelke encima del féretro místico en el funeral, donde no llovió.

Shelke se merecía una segunda bofetada, pero el peso aplastante de la mano de Vincent sobre su hombro sirvió para pararla. Vincent no quería violencia cuando Shalua había muerto sacrificándose por la vida. La vida de su hermana. Por Shelke.

Y Shelke la llamo tonta.

La última vez que Yuffie estuvo con Shalua ella estaba enfrascada en un vídeo del incidente de Kalm con precisión obsesiva. Reeve a menudo las hacía trabajar juntas; la jefa del departamento de investigación y la jefa de espionaje e inteligencia, en la W.R.O.. Vaya un dúo. Pero sí que cooperaban bien. La Ninja le llevaba información valiosa y la Científica indagaba y desarrollaba.

Esa vez Reeve había pedido a Yuffie que fuese a Nibelheim, más concretamente a la Mansión Shinra para ayudar a Vincent que estaba investigando sobre la Materia Ancestral, la Protomateria, que los de Deepground buscaban en Vincent.

—Lo vi en Edge —dijo Shalua, sin apartar los ojos del monitor del ordenador. Sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente con firmeza haciendo descender de la pantalla un montón de símbolos, números y letras.

—¿A quién? —Yuffie estaba sentada al lado del ordenador, en el escritorio, con las piernas dobladas y un tazón humeante entre sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

—A Vincent Valentine.

—Oooh, Vinnie —canturreó Yuffie feliz.

—Es el chico que te gusta, ¿verdad? —la pregunta fue tan impersonal que Yuffie se agazapó en su postura.

—Shalua...

—Está bien —sonrió—. Espero que te diviertas —hizo una pausa larga—. Y buena suerte también, la necesitarás.

—No lo creo —Yuffie dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó—. Ni siquiera me imagino que Vinnie necesite mi ayuda, realmente.

—Aún así, yo tendría cuidado. Hasta donde yo sé, la Mansión Shinra es un lugar difícil ya de por sí, y si ahora está invadido de Deepground la tasa de peligro aumenta considerablemente.

Los ojos de las dos mujeres se posaron en un segmento de vídeo donde aparecía una camada de perros monstruosos llenos de aparatos cibernéticos. Shalua congeló la imagen y a continuación la amplió con zoom, la aclaró y escaneó la información.

—Mira el movimiento. Es algo antinatural. Esas son las articulaciones humanas, aunque de manera excelente, injertadas en un perro. Así se consigue esos movimientos tan veloces. Hojo era un cirujano fantástico, debo decir.

—¡Hojo no era fantástico! —clamó Yuffie rabiosa—. Fue un monstruo con complejo de Dios que usó y modificó a su hijo y lo convirtió en un loco que trató de destruir el mundo —Shalua había dejado de prestarle atención al ordenador y miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada a Yuffie—. Él mató a Lucrecia... y Vinnie...

Se hizo un largo silencio. Shalua apartó su mirada de Yuffie y la movió inquieta por toda la habitación. Iba a pedir perdón, pero al final simplemente se giró y siguió con el ordenador. Tras cierto tiempo, Yuffie forzó una sonrisa:

—Y..., bueno, Genio, ¿Cuál es la manera más rápida de matar a esas abominaciones?

Shalua dibujó una pequeña sonrisita mientras se acercaba a un armario, de donde sacó un revólver ridículamente grande para una mujer tan delgada como ella.

—Mi opinión como Científica jefa del Departamento de Investigación, diría, al cien por cien segura, que la forma más eficaz y rápida de eliminarlos es... la misma que a cualquier otra cosa. Dos balas a la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Shalua de repente parecía mucho más alta de lo que era. Su postura fue perfecta, enfundando el arma en su ligero mientras los cabellos de cobre caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros.

—¡Je! A mí no me van las armas de fuego. Mucho ruido. Huelen mal —Yuffie sacó un par de bombas—. Si vas a hacer esa contaminación, mejor usa algo que sea más ensordecedor y más fétido —y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Está claro que no debemos preocuparnos mucho, la una con la otra —dijo empujando sus gafas hacia arriba de la nariz—. Nos veremos cuando esto acabe, supongo.

—¡Hasta entonces! —Yuffie le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo en cuanto recibió el mensaje por móvil de Reeve de que todo estaba listo para su viaje subterráneo por las alcantarillas hacia Nibelheim.

La siguiente vez que la vio, no había tenido tiempo para preguntarle algo más que un: "¿Dónde está el Comisario?" and Shalua had called, as she rushed out another door, "I don't know, I need to check on something else."y Shalua desapareció por la puerta gritando: "No sé, tengo que comprobar otra cosa".

Tres meses más tarde, Yuffie aún sigue deseando no haberla dejando ir.

La _scooter_ de color amarillo brillante de Yuffie está mal estacionada entre la moto _Fenrir_ de Cloud y el impresionante _ShadowFox_ de Reeve. En medio de esos señores vehículos, su _scooter_ parece pequeña y destartalada. Quizás debió aparcarla al lado de la viaja camioneta enlatada de Barret.

En el interior del Séptimo Cielo oye las risas y de repente se siente como si Aerith estuviese viva de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese conocido a Shalua o a Shelke, como si Sephiroth aun estuviese amenazando al mundo pero esta noche no está _aquí_, y aquí es donde el Séptimo Cielo se ha convertido en el hogar. Entonces se acuerda y el peso de los últimos tres años cae abrumadoramente sobre ella. Ya no tiene dieciséis años, nunca más.

En el comedor, los miembros de AVALANCHA están sentados en la mesa, riendo. Shelke está ahí con ellos, con esa perplejidad, sin expresión en su cara de muñeca, tratando de descubrir exactamente qué es lo que provoca risas en los demás. Da igual, ella nunca lo entenderá.

Yuffie carraspea, pisando fuerte, para hacer notar su presencia en su entrada triunfal. Le gusta que todos se giren y la observan mientras gritan su nombre sorprendidos con una sonrisa en la cara. Enseguida se ve arrollada por una pareja de nueve años. Yuffie siempre se ha llevado bien con Marlene y Denzel, Barret dice que es porque ella es más infantil que los niños.

—¡Por todos los malditos Vientos del Norte! —masculla Cid con el tabaco en la boca— ¡Mirar quién se presta a dignarnos con su presencia!

—Yuffie, nos alegra que hayas podido venir —dice dulcemente Tifa. Seguramente dudó hasta el último segundo que Yuffie llegara a asistir a la reunión.

—Parece que un sentido de la responsabilidad está creciendo en usted —bromea Vincent con su _particular_ sentido del humor, tan suyo.

—A pesar de mis esfuerzos —es la respuesta para todas las declaraciones, una respuesta sarcástica que oculta su dolor y odio en una sonrisa alegre, amistosa. Se dice más de lo que se dice.

—¿Y por qué esos esfuerzos para evitar madurar? —suena la voz aburrida de Shelke entre el bullicio, baja pero tan clara como para ser escuchada.

Se hace un silencio incomodo. Tifa mira a todos con la preocupación bañando su hermosa cara. Grita _tiempo, tiempo_ con su mirada. Se teme lo peor y le ha costado tanto conseguir que Yuffie acuda por fin a una de las reuniones. Pero entonces Yuffie se sienta de forma poco convencionalmente educada y fingiendo que no ha ocurrido nada, con ese deje de descaro tan particular en ella, le dice a Tifa:

—¿Y la cena, Tifa?

Y todo sigue su curso. Las risas se continúan, el intercambio de aventuras y proyectos desde la última vez. Se habla también del pasado. Yuffie sólo grita interiormente _quiero salir de aquí._

Hubo una vez que Shalua le habló de su hermana. Shalua constantemente se quedaba hasta la madrugada trabajando. A veces incluso no dormía y reenganchaba con el día siguiente. Así que aquella noche Yuffie le llevó comida típica de Wutai. Las dos comieron fideos fritos con gambas y **Kam-Lu Wantán**, y después bebieron algo de licor de rosas. Yuffie le hacía gracia que el poco cuidado personal que tenía Shalua la dejaba a ella como si fuese la Señora Responsabilidad.

—¡Solo te falta reñirme por no lavarme los dientes! —se reía Shalua.

—¡Es que eres un desastre! ¡Shalua, que no paras de trabajar!

Yuffie nunca olvidará esa escena. Shalua sentada delante del ordenador con la pierna doblada encima de la silla, descalza, tecleando a toda velocidad, mientras sus labios jugaban con un lápiz. El carmín en los labios casi borrado, los zapatos de tacón debajo de la mesa, la bata escurriéndose por sus hombros blancos, el pelo soltándose poco a poco del recogido, las gafas llenas de polvo y la caja de fideos fritos con gambas vacía a su izquierda. Yuffie nunca la olvidará.

—Shalua, ¿qué estás buscando?

Shalua la miró con una sonrisa tan triste que a Yuffie le partió el corazón y a día de hoy sigue tratando de reconstruirlo.

—A mi hermana pequeña. Mi dulce y tierna hermanita. Porque si no la busco yo, nadie lo hará. Y ella me está esperando, en algún lugar, sé que me espera mi hermana.

Y Shelke redujo el sacrificio de Shalua a un acto de tontería.

La cena es lo mismo de siempre. La compañía es buena, la comida mejor, y Yuffie no puede esperar a salir huyendo de ahí. Todo le recuerda a AVALANCHA. Siente nostalgia de los días en los que Aerith estaba ahí con ellos. Lo cual es ridículo, porque en esa época se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo a la carrera, en una frenética y trepidante guerra para mantenerse con vida. No tenían para nada las comodidades y seguridad de ahora.

Fogatas en un claro en mitad del bosque, tiendas de campaña empapadas por la borrasca, latas de conserva, animalejos cazados para cenar, cantimploras racionadas para aguantar el viaje, guardias eternas a la espera de un ataque.

Yuffie no para de hablar. No se detiene. Ha monopolizado la conversación y habla y habla y habla, gesticulando brutamente, en voz alta. Habla como si mañana se acabase el mundo y DIOS, necesita que algo calle la voz de su alma, así que habla para ignorar el dolor. Se ríe. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer sino reírse?

En mitad del postre, Shelke pregunta sobre el incidente de las Materias en Wutai. Es una pregunta inocente, o al menos tan inocente como las preguntas típicas de Shelke. Yuffie siente que ya ha comido demasiados helados y pasteles. Tifa cocina excepcionalmente bien, pero si sigue así teme por la salud de su estomago.

—_Shelkie_ —mordaz, su voz es mordaz, pero da igual porque Shelke nunca entenderá qué es ser mordaz y mucho menos llegará a comprender porque su voz lo es en estos momentos—, hay cinco mil cosas más interesantes de las que hablar, como por ejemplo, de qué color es el pijama de Vincent.

Marlene y Denzel se ríen y Vincent bebé café ignorando el comentario.

Shelke empieza a elaborar una respuesta y Yuffie empuja el plato. Se pone de pie, y coloca la silla debajo de la mesa, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Reeve le dice que se quede un poco más y por primera vez desde que se unió a la W.R.O., Yuffie ignora al Comisario. Simplemente recoge su plato y el vaso de vidrio y los lleva a la cocina. En el fregadero, abre el grifo y deja que el agua corra libre. Mete la vajilla sucia en el agua caliente y a su mente vienen lagos con pétalos de rosas y vestidos blancos flotando en el agua.

Vincent la observa desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer —dice ella.

Vincent se acerca para secar con un pañuelo la vajilla que Yuffie le va pasando. Y Yuffie rompe en llanto. Están en silencio un largo rato.

La voz de la ninja es alegre cuando ella dice:

—Tifa, te llamo para decirte que no voy a poder ir a la cena del viernes esta semana.

—Yuffie —esta vez no hay rastro de alegría en Tifa, sólo la inquietud que es imposible enmascarar —, no puedes seguir huyendo.

—No lo hago —es la respuesta automática.

—Yuffie, por favor, dale una oportunidad.

La línea se queda en silencio un momento en el que Tifa contiene el aliente, y a continuación... se escucha un pitido perpetuo y luego el tono de marcado. Tifa cuelga.

—Yuffie...

La vio por primera vez en la sede central de la W.R.O. hace dos años y diez meses, poco después de su inauguración. A Yuffie le fascinó desde ese mismo instante que la vio. Shalua siempre inspiró un aire de fuerza invisible, irradiaba poder; carácter fiero e inquebrantable. Un pilar al que agarrase cuando el mundo se derrumba. Pelo rojo, rasgos suaves, alta, inalcanzable, siempre digna.

Miraba el gran edificio mientras con la mano buena agarraba el lado contrario de su bata blanca. De aquellas el prototipo de ortopedia que tenía en el brazo no era tan óptimo como el que consiguió después con ayuda de Reeve y la prótesis caía lánguidamente a un costal y la manga de la bata hondeaba vacía con el aire.

—Tú debes de ser una de los científicos nuevos de Reeve, ¿no? —Yuffie no pudo evitar acercarse. Necesitaba conocerla ¡ya!—. Yo soy Yuffie Kisaragi, trabajo en espionaje e inteligencia —trató de asombrarla—. Tranquila, la sede no muerde.

Shalua la miró un segundo sorprendida, pero en la hermosa comisura de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, lenta, muy lentamente, de forma deliciosa. Y en ese instante Yuffie se planteó si sería bisexual y gravó a fuego la nota mental de que trataría de hacer por todos sus medios que esa mujer no dejase de sonreír. Porque de hacerlo, el mundo se quedaría sin luz.

—Yo soy la doctora Rui, en realidad. Y soy la jefa del departamento de investigación y desarrollo. Y la sede no morderá, pero cuidado, yo sí.

Y el brazo sintético se estiró hacia ella por debajo de la bata, extendiéndole una mano artificial en modo de saludo. Yuffie sonrió y se la estrechó, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno, doctora Rui. Si esa es al forma en la que te gusta jugar, creo que éste podría ser el comienza de una hermosa amistad.

_**FIN**_

_**Notas de la autora:**__quinto fanfic de Final Fantasy VII. Esta vez es un One-shot sobre Yuffie. Este fic quizás fue algo difícil de leer por el cambio de tiempos, de pasado a presente. Pero así es Yuffie, ¡todo caótico incluso en su mente! Aunque se insinúa un Yuffie x Vincent, debo admitir que casi caigo en un __Femslash__ con un Yuffie x Shalua. Pero en serio, esas dos me dan mucho juego jijiji. Toda esta amistad con Shalua y la enemistad con Shelke me las invento a través de la furia que vi en Yuffie cuando Shelke trata de tonta a Shalua por su sacrificio y Yuffie la golpea. Necesitaba algo con lo que rellenar todo ese odio de Yuffie en esa pequeña escena, y salió esto. Espero no haber sido muy __bashing con Shelke, porque sinceramente, no es lo que pretendía. Independientemente de cómo pueda caer ese personaje, me parece que es un personaje con mucho trasfondo y bastante elaborado para salir de una secuela tan corta y sencilla como Dirge of Ceberus.__ De todas formas, recibo con alegría las criticas contractivas, buenas y malas, sobre este fic ;). ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
